Kraken
Krakens are monstrous creatures that live within the sea, posing a threat to all the seafaring races of Eberron. Krakens are extremely long-lived and extremely intelligent, and serve as gods to some of the sahuagin clans across the seas. History According to the ancient legends of the sahuagin, the krakens have been around for millennia. Their legends speak of a great war between the krakens and the dragons during the Age of Demons, though it is unsure if the krakens were allies with the fiends of Khyber or independent agents. Over the years, the krakens have survived, and have become god-like beings in the eyes of the sahuagin. Some clans of sahuagin worship these malevolent creatures, while others see the krakens as an affront to their god Shargon and seek to destroy them. The krakens continue to entreat with the dragons and other elder seafaring races (such as leviathans and sea drakes) as part of the Krakenheart Council. The great races all meet in the Vortex within the Dragonreach Sea. Sailors have found an increase in kraken activity within the Thunder Sea. A number of ships have fallen to the mighty tentacles of the krakens. Some attribute this increase to the presence of Zlortharkis, a cunning and evil kraken. The kraken is the symbol for House Lyrandar, taken after the firstborn of their house, Lyran, was said to have the blessing of Arawai and used krakens to smite his pirate foes. A small cult within House Lyrandar, the Storm Front, believe that krakens are actually the greatest heirs of House Lyrandar, and that they too can become krakens if they gain enough power. There might be some truth to this, since House Lyrandar ships have been free from attacks by the increased kraken activity in the Thunder Sea. Appearance & Personality Krakens resemble gigantic squid, with large tentacles emerging from a streamlined body. Kraken count eight tentacles: two which are nearly 60-feet-long and covered with barbs, and six which are 30-feet-long. They have a beak-like mouth beneath their swarms of tentacles. Krakens are highly intelligent, and usually extremely malicious. They take delight in dragging unknowing prey deep beneath the waves. They have been known to build giant communities of stolen humanoid slaves in air pockets deep beneath the ocean. Abilities Krakens use their giant tentacles to grab and crush ships sailing the seas. They use their smaller tentacles to grab unknowing prey, dragging them deep beneath the sea. A kraken's tentacle is extremely strong, and can crush a small ship. They move at great speeds, and can use their bodies to ram vessels. Much like a squid, a kraken can jet quickly in the opposite direction, firing off a cloud of ink as it goes. Krakens also have the ability to control the weather, and will use this to whip up storms to besiege their targets. Krakens can speak both Aquan and Common, and are telepathic. They can use this telepathy to take partial control of other sea life, using them as minions. They possess darkvision to see beneath the waves. Lands Krakens rule deep beneath the seas of Eberron. They are known to congregate beneath the Thunder Sea between Khorvaire and Xen'drik, where they can be found beneath the Straits of Shargon and their namesake, Kraken Bay. They can also be found off the coasts of the continent of Argonnessen. Notable Personalities * Zlortharkis is a mighty half-fiendish kraken that lives beneath the Thunder Sea. He has organized other kraken and various sahuagin clans to attack vessels bound for the city of Stormreach in Xen'drik. Note Krakens are not to be confused with Calynden d'Lyrandar, often called "the Kraken," from Stormreach. Appendix External Links * References Category:Magical Beasts Category:Creatures with the Aquatic subtype Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Religious Idols Category:Entities Worshipped by Cults of the Dragon Below Category:Creatures found in the Thunder Sea